Stairway to Heaven
by Calamity-Death
Summary: Watson est un professeur déchu, après avoir tenté de s'enfuir avec une de ses élèves. Celui qu'on surnomme le "Dragon" est maintenant en prison. Ceci est l'histoire d'un couple brisé. Ceci est l'histoire de la mort. ATTENTION: Univers Alternatif & Watson x OC.


**Attention :** Ceci est un One-Shot AU dans le monde réel, sans Pokémon, qui fut écris dans le cadre d'un atelier écriture à l'université. Veuillez prendre en compte ceci. Merci pour votre compréhension et bonne lecture !

* * *

**STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN :**

**UN AMOUR NOBLE EST UN AMOUR CONDAMNÉ**

Quels idiots. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être stupides. Ses baisers sur son visage, leurs étreintes désagréables et suffocantes contre son corps lui avaient donné des envies de vomir toutes les insanités du monde entier. Toute cette tendresse hypocrite ne valait rien. Tout n'était que mensonge et cauchemar éveillé.

-Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes avec nous ?

Roxanne releva la tête d'un air las, se frottant à nouveau les yeux. Tout ceci n'était que pure comédie, un simulacre, une parodie de scène clichée d'une quelconque série B. Sans prêter attention aux regards tellement doux et naïfs de sa mère et les chuchotis bruyants que s'échangeaient les deux médecins, elle bailla de nouveau. _Vivement que cela se termine_…

-Nous allons commencer par un simple test… d'associations d'idées. Je te dis un mot et tu me réponds par le premier qui te vient à l'esprit, d'accord ? lança rapidement un des hommes en blouse blanche, qui s'empressa de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

La jeune femme arrêta de tripoter une de ses mèches rouges qui cachaient par endroit ses yeux d'un brun tellement foncé qu'on aurait cru qu'ils étaient d'un noir dévorant. Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse. _Vite… Vite… Pour qu'on me laisse tranquille_…

-Bien… Hum… Alors, en premier… « Université » ?

-« Regard ».

-« Professeur » ?

-« Guide ».

Le psychiatre fit une pause, regarda légèrement sa mère qui était aux côtés de sa fille. Celle-ci avec son chignon serré et ses petits yeux avait l'air d'un vrai serpent prenant soin que sa progéniture reste auprès de lui pour l'étouffer par la suite dans ses tendres anneaux. Mais là, son visage inquiet, creusant un peu plus ses rides déjà bien creusées, avait remplacé l'allure sévère qu'elle arborait en général.

-Et pour « Watson » ?

Le silence répondit à sa place. La délicieuse envie de frapper ces idiots un à un, de s'enfuir de cette petite pièce carrée étouffante au possible pour libérer son dragon, gardien de tout son amour et du savoir, enfermé dans une cage de plomb et d'airain pourri, revint lentement en elle, tissant un voile de plus en plus chaud, doux et douloureux à la fois au niveau de ses prunelles brunes.

-Roxanne, réponds à sa question, rétorqua sa mère d'un ton amer et embêté.

-Non. Je refuse.

-Mais cette étape de la procédure est obligatoire pour récupérer de potentielles informations pour les aider dans l'affaire.

-L'affaire, mais quelle affaire ?! Tout ce que vous cherchez à me faire dire, c'est qu'il m'a forcé, pas vrai ? De toute façon, dans tous les cas, que vous m'écoutiez ou non, les résultats seront les mêmes : « Oh, la pauvre enfant, elle a succombé au charme d'un homme qui est en fait un pervers pédophile et maintenant, la voilà victime du syndrome de Stockholm ! », pesta-t-elle d'une voix anormalement froide, remplie de rage.

Le second médecin –qui n'était qu'en fait qu'un simple assistant-, qui n'avait toujours rien dis depuis le début, se contenta de prendre des notes, tandis que son collègue s'était mis à regarder sa patiente d'un air ahuri, choqué.

Après s'être consulté tous les deux, ils allèrent s'entretenir avec la mère, laissant ainsi l'étudiante seule dans le cabinet. Sur le bureau du psychiatre étaient éparpillés de nombreux documents. Après quelques recherches, elle finit par y trouver un journal, datant d'il y a plusieurs jours.

_«L'étudiante de 17 ans et l'enseignant quinquagénaire britanniques en fuite depuis le 8 juillet ont été interpellés hier à Cannes, alors qu'ils étaient au restaurant-hôtel Le Négresco. (…) Selon la chaîne de télévision britannique BBC News, le professeur des hautes écoles va être licencié de l'université dans laquelle il donnait la plupart de ses cours. La mère de la jeune fille s'est déclarée « aux anges » qu'elle ait été retrouvée saine et sauve, « sur un petit nuage ». (…) Watson, enseignant de symbolique religieuse, fait l'objet d'un MAE (Mandat d'arrêt européen) émis par les autorités britanniques pour enlèvement d'enfant. (…)»_

A la fin, elle froissa fébrilement de ses mains tremblantes le papier, comme saisies de spasmes de colère. Elle ne put plus s'empêcher de laisser quelques larmes couler le long de son visage, tandis qu'elle s'était mise à effleurer de ses doigts, la photo qui illustrait l'article. _Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas… ? Nous nous aimons… Nous voulions juste… disparaître afin de vivre !_

Sa mère au chignon ferme et taciturne retourna finalement auprès d'elle, au bout de quelques minutes de conversation avec les médecins, qui les remercièrent tous deux pour leur coopération. Qu'ils étaient mignons, comme de pauvres lapins blessés dans l'antre de la bête, les menaçant de les dévorer au moindre couinement de douleur.

A la fin de l'entretien, une des serres maternelles agrippa l'épaule de sa proie insoumise pour l'entraîner vers l'extérieur, pour enfermer de nouveau le dragonneau entre quatre murs, loin de la modernité de la capitale, fleurant le goudron chaud et la liberté.

-On rentre à la maison. Tâche de rattraper tous tes cours d'ici la fin du week-end. Je n'ai pas envie de te payer une année de redoublement.

-Bien mère…

Le trajet vers la demeure familiale, dans la banlieue londonienne, s'effectua dans le calme aussi serein qu'avait un meurtrier étranglant une victime au coin d'une rue désertée, lors de l'arrivée du chariot nocturne. Leur demeure n'avait rien d'extravagant, au contraire, malgré un jardin anglais des plus ravissants, à présent teinté du pinceau vermeil automnal. Mais au fond, elle était à l'image de la maîtresse de maison : droite et sobre comme jamais, où rien ne dépasse.

-Tu vas faire tes devoirs dans la salle à manger, ordonna sa mère d'un ton sans appel.

-Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Voyons chérie, je préfère garder un œil sur toi pour que tu ne te volatilises plus.

Sa fille laissa un sourire radieux lacérer sa figure, chose qui énerva sa mère, qui tiqua aussitôt, ses yeux frémissant d'une rage intérieure.

-Oh maman, si vous saviez ô combien je hais votre perspicacité.

Et le passage d'une main inopinée de sa mère outrée contre sa joue rougissante ne la fit même pas réagir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Partir avec ton professeur, loin de moi ?

-On en a déjà discuté, maman.

Lentement l'interpellée fit les cent pas autour d'elle, comme une lionne prête à frapper sa proie d'une morsure mortelle à la carotide, avant de frapper la table de son poing.

-Justement, Roxanne. Il est temps que tu me dises la vérité. Toute la vérité. Pas tes mensonges, tes délires de gosse immature fleur-bleus !

La jeune femme à la chevelure pourpre soupira son rictus ravi se changeait de plus en plus en une affreuse grimace, exagérant avec horreur les traits de son visage.

-Ah… Si tu savais… la joie que je ressentais tout le temps lorsqu'on était loin d'ici… Je n'avais même plus peur de…

-Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Tu t'es laissée manipulée par un malade qui voulait faire de toi un jouet ! coupa subitement sa mère d'un ton grinçant.

-C'est faux. On ne pouvait plus attendre. Je… voulais fêter mon 18ème anniversaire avec Watson ! Et il y a fallu encore que tu gâches tout…

-Toi et tes idéaux utopiques d'amour platonique… Affligeant. Tout à fait affligeant.

-Oh, pardon de vouloir être libre, ô Béatrice « aux serres de vautour ».

Ses joues s'empourprèrent un peu plus, une douleur plus intense commençait bizarrement à les engourdir. _Retour à la normale. Je me reconnais bien ma tendre mère… Mais maintenant, tout cela n'a plus d'importance. Les coups, les bleues… tout… Oui, ce soir… je ne dormirai pas dans la cave. Tout va bien se passer. Nous avons tout prévu… N'est-ce pas Watson ?_

Sa mère ne put rien empêcher.

Le fil rouge du destin qui avait lié Watson et Roxanne exauça leur vœu le plus cher : ainsi, celui-ci étouffa le premier : alors qu'il avait jeté un dernier regard vers le ciel constellé d'impacts lumineux, le tabouret bascula Et le lien meurtrier égorgea la seconde : Un des éclats du miroir, qu'elle avait brisé, fit fleurir des roses carmin sur sa gorge sectionnée.

Trois jours après le drame, qui embêta sa mère plus pour le prix onéreux du cercueil et toute la paperasse à remplir que pour autre chose, l'enterrement eut lieu. Highgate, un cimetière paisible, charmant même, surtout avec ses groupes de curieux qui suivaient leur guide dans un brouhaha agaçant ainsi que quelques journalistes poursuivant Béatrice avec le petit cortège. Ils caquetaient sans arrêt, avides d'arracher la moindre de ses larmes sortant de son masque d'hypocrisie. La voilette en dentelle sombre cachait son regard creusé par des cernes, tandis qu'elle marchait lentement. Lors de la cérémonie, ces corbeaux des médias n'hésitèrent pas à photographier avec leurs bruyants appareils, surtout au moment de l'inhumation. Elle resta aussi droite que son chignon roux dressé sur sa tête avec son air taciturne, froid et tenta même à plusieurs reprises de paraître émotif, effleurant de ses doigts squelettiques ses paupières, simulant des sanglots.

-Pourquoi es-tu encore en train de tout gâcher, mère ?

Un frisson glacial lui parcourut le dos et, avec la rigidité d'un cadavre, elle releva la tête. La gorge tranchée, Roxanne était là, portant les vêtements du jour de son suicide. Les bras croisés, elle l'observait de haut derrière sa pierre tombale d'un regard haineux. Etait-elle victime d'hallucinations ? Cette question énerva directement Béatrice qui n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs, comme tétanisée et éberluée à la fois.

-Même après ma mort, tu restes la même. Pingre, butée comme jamais. J'ai cru à un moment que tu allais cracher sur son cercueil. Mais vu qu'il y a du monde en ce moment, tu t'ai dit que tu le fera plus tard, sur la plaque en marbre. N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix comme étouffée par une rage dévorante.

-Allons Roxanne. Ne sois pas aussi impolie. On dirait Electre parlant à Clytemnestre.

Sans voix, la mère à la robe noire de velours et sans cœur eut du mal à reconnaître au début cette voix au doux timbre rauque. Mais lorsque la majestueuse silhouette se précisa un peu plus dans son apparition aux côtés de sa fille décédée, elle fronça les sourcils, grinçant des dents. Watson avait toujours son élégance habituelle, le col serré par une cravate épinglée par une broche en forme de pierre précieuse d'un profond vert bouteille taillée en losange, ses classiques bretelles réglées au millimètre près et sa barbe parfaitement soignée. Tout semblait tellement normal, alors que Roxanne s'excusait auprès de lui dans un petit rire gêné et que le prêtre énonçait son sermon habituel sur la résurrection… Sauf que là, Béatrice avait devant elle de ce qu'on pourrait appeler des fantômes.

-Ah, mère, si vous saviez ô combien vous avez été bête. Oh, je ne parle pas que de vous, je parle de tout ce petit monde… Tout ce monde… qui ne voulait rien comprendre… Non, je ne pouvais plus supporter ce carcan de règles de satanée bienséance et de ces mœurs, comme quoi aimer quelqu'un plus vieux serait presque un pêché !

-Sale petite mijaurée… pesta Béatrice dans un murmure.

-Tu vois, Watson ! Elle recommence ! Comme toujours !

-Madame, soupira l'homme tout en grattant sa barbe, depuis le début, vous vous êtes fourvoyées dans mes... ou plutôt nos intentions.

-Comme tous les autres ! Quand je disais que notre amour était platonique, basée sur les idées, ses psychologues affirmaient aussitôt que je mentais ou que ma vision du monde était fausse à cause d'un choc psychologique. Et pourtant, j'ai leur ai raconté la vérité…

Tandis que certaines personnes présentes à l'enterrement venaient voir sa mère pour lui demander si tout allait bien, celle-ci continua à cacher son visage de ses mains osseuses, les yeux exorbités par l'horreur. Roxanne en sourit et ne put s'empêcher de glousser, cachant une partie de son rictus déformé par une petite main pleine de candeur.

-Je n'ai pas arrêté de te le dire que tu avais tout faux. Tu pensais que nous n'avions pas prévu le pire… ? Bizarrement nous avons été synchrones dans nos actes pour moins de douleur de l'attente de l'autre dans la mort…

-Je n'aurais pas pu rester vivant pour le restant de mes jours sans elle, madame… Votre fille est tellement chaleureuse et pétillante.

-Nous voulions juste… passer nos heures à parler de philosophie ou tout simplement… de la vie !

Doucement, Roxanne prit la main de Watson et, tandis qu'on venait de recouvrir totalement la tombe d'une fertile terre noire, le couple s'éloigna, alors que sa mère s'était mise à pleurer et à hurler d'une douleur terrible à la poitrine, appelant sa fille dans sa complainte étranglée.


End file.
